Tainted Vision
by Miss Lizzy Wizzy
Summary: Ririon was obsessed about the idea of staying young forever. His mind became shrouded and twisted, to the point where he was willing to sacrifice everything in his possession, putting his family at risk.
1. Ladder of Obsession

**Chapter 1: The Ladder of Obsession**

"I'm home!" Ririon welcomed himself home after his day at work. He worked as an apothecary. "Daddy!" Letharia jumped up from playing with her colorful wooden blocks to greet her father. Ririon smiled down at his daughter who clutched onto his leg "Where is your mummy? Daddy needs to see her." He said as his hand cupped her head. "Mummy is in the kitchen!" Letharia smiled as she pulled him along by his sleeve. Ririon let himself get lead by his daughter into the kitchen where his wife, Bellerise, was preparing dinner. He kneeled down to Letharia after they entered the kitchen and said "Thank you, my girl, Now go back to playing with your toys" and patted her head. "Okay, daddy!" She said as she skipped back to her colorful wooden blocks to create another tower to push over.

"Hello, darling." Ririon planted a kiss upon his wife's neck. Bellerise smiled "How was your day at work?" She asked him as she seasoned the meat. "Just another casual day." Ririon said. Bellerise placed the food onto the dining table, "What did you do today?" Ririon asked as he sat down and glanced to his wife. "I was out for a stroll through the city with Letharia." A slight expression of annoyance shifted onto his face, but decided to hide it. "Ah, that's nice." He coughed up "Did anything happen?" Ririon tried to hide his suspiciousness. Bellerise shook her head "Not really." Ririon sighed, but something told him that she was hiding something. He stared at his hands that were resting on the table. They looked like adult man's hands. "Letharia, dinner is ready, dear!" Bellerise shouted from the kitchen as she placed a pillow on Letharia's chair. A cheerfully and hungry Letharia skipped into the room with a block in her hand. Bellerise lifts her daughter up to place her on the chair. "Eat your vegetables, okay?" Bellerise made sure. Letharia nodded with a bright smile before digging in.

"Mummy, can I play with my friends?" Letharia asked after dinner. Bellerise shook her head as she sat down on the couch "No, dear, it's getting dark outside." She said. Letharia pouted her lips and crossed her arms. "It's not fair! My friends are allowed to play outside still." She protested. "You can play with your friends tomorrow again, okay?" She tried to soften her mood. "I'll go play with daddy then!" Letharia ran over to a door. Behind the door was Ririon's research lab, where he researched and studied things for the medical industry. "Daddy is busy, dear." Bellerise gestured Letharia to come over as she held her arms open. Letharia shuffled into her mothers arms. "Why is daddy always busy?" Letharia grumpily grumbled. "He works hard, my dear." Bellerise tried to soothe her.

Ririon sighed as he looked at his paper work. It was still an empty page. He slammed a book closed in frustration and shoved it off the table. He muttered to himself in annoyance. Things didn't go as planned, it seemed. 'It's not enough.' Ririon thought to himself as he glanced over the mess he had made. Blank sheets of paper were scattered across the floor. He sighed and sat down. 'Calm down.' Ririon thought to himself as he unwinded. He grabbed a new sheet of paper and started writing down a new formula. There is somewhere he had to start.

After a few hours, Letharia was already put to sleep a while ago. The door gently opened. Bellerise looked upon her hard working husband who seemed to be puzzled and annoyed. "Ririon?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't upset him too much. He straightened his posture at an instance and glared in frurstation and Bellerise. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "Uhm. I'm sorry to bother, it's quite late." Ririon stood up and sighed gently, as if he had returned to a more calm posture. He placed his hands on her hips. "I'm going to go bed now." Bellerise said, as she gazed into the face of Ririon. She noticed his bloodshot eyes as he came closer "You should get some sleep too, dear." Bellerise said with a worried tone to her voice. "Soon." He said, before he planted a goodnight kiss on her lips and retreat back to his desk. Bellerise wouldn't admit she was worried about her husband. Every day that past he seemed to be more wicked, more crazed, more insane. Compared to the day she met him, he has changed drastically. If she was honest, she sometimes felt a bit uncomfortable to leave Letharia alone with her father.


	2. Add a little more Insanity

**Chapter 2: Add a little more insanity**

"You're it!" Hezen tagged Letharia. She was playing with her friends outside, Hezen, Norhin, Ileona and Feylean. Three girls and two boys. They obviously loved playing tag together on the streets. They also enjoyed playing hide and seek. Letharia looked around her, looking for her closest friend. Norhin was taunting her "Come catch me if you can!" He stuck out his tongue. "I will catch you!" Letharia ran after him. Her pigtails bobbled up and down as she did so. The others laughed as Norhin was being chased in circles. Obviously he was untouchable. Letharia couldn't keep up with him. She gave up and started chasing Feylean. "You be it!" Letharia exclaimed after her, as she sprinted behind. Letharia has always been slow and not too good at running. She was a little smaller and chubbier than her friends. As she was running after her friend, she ran into the legs on an adult Sin'dorei. She fell down onto her bum and looked up at the him. The man looked down at her with a warm small and held his hand out to her. Letharia inspected the hand before reaching out to it. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you running." He said warmly. Letharia just looked at him in amazement. "Are you hurt?" He asked as he eyed her up and down as the little young girl she was. Letharia swiftly shook her head "No no, I'm okay!" She smiled brightly at the stranger. Letharia's friends move closer, sceptically looking at the man. The Sin'dorei looked up at the sky, dark clouds started to gather. "It seems it's going to rain soon, kids." He said, as he stepped forward. Ileona and Feylean looked up as well, with a disappointed facial expression. "That's okay, I'm going home now!" Hezen said as he waved his friends goodbye. And the others one by one also said their farewells and headed home. The stranger looked down to Letharia. "Aren't you going home too?" Letharia looked up at him with a saddened face. "I don't want to go home!" She exclaimed. "Where is your mother?" The man asked as he kneeled down to her. "Home..." She said reluctantly. Before the man could speak any more, he heard someone in the distance. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Another tall Sin'dorei with long blond hair pulled Letharia away from the stranger. Letharia looked up at the new person, it was her father. "Daddy!" She hugged his leg. Ririon showed no sympathy to the stranger. "What were you doing with my daughter?" He said with an ominous tone to his voice. "My apologies sir, your daughter happened to run into me while she was playing tag with her friends. It seems it's going to rain soon." He replied politely and cast a gaze down to Letharia "She refused to go home." Ririon sighed, somewhat finding it hard to believe the stranger's words. Without any thanks of goodbyes, Ririon turned to walk home with Letharia's hand clutched into his. Letharia looked up at Ririon. "Dad? Are you angry?" She noticed his face looked completely unamused and his grip was a bit tight. "No, my dear." He looked down at the innocent face of Letharia "I don't want you to talk to strangers." Letharia nodded "Okay, daddy!" She smiled up at her father. "Good girl..." He replied.

"I'm home!" Letharia shouted as she skipped through the hall. She remembers that's what her father always says after she comes home. "Where have you been, Letharia?" Bellerise asked in worry and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "She was outside with some strange man." Ririon said. Bellerise looked up at him "She what?" Her gaze shifted back to Letharia "Have you been talking to strangers again?" She asked. Like a puppy who was being told off Letharia looked to the ground "I'm sorry, mummy." She apologized. Bellerise could never deny her apology like that, and pat her head. "It's okay, dear, as long as you don't talk to strangers. They can be dangerous." She warned her. Letharia nodded before skipping to her toys to play with. Bellerise stood up and planted a kiss on Ririon's lips "Welcome home, love." She said, before heading off to cook dinner.

"Daddy come play with me!" Letharia said as she picked up a few stuffed animals. Ririon sighed and shook his head. "No dear. Daddy has work to do." Letharia's ears lowered with a saddened face. She seemed to be disappointed. She plonked herself down on the floor and started to play by herself, just like any other day. Ever since her father has been promoted, he doesn't want to play with Letharia anymore. Ririon retracted into his research lab to continue on his project. Letharia sighed and pushed away her stuffed animals and shuffled to the kitchen. "Muuuum" She said in a whiny tone and climbed onto her chair. "Yes, my dear?" "Dad is so mean!" Bellerise turned to Letharia at her remark "Hey, that's not a nice thing to say." She said in attempt to calm her down. Letharia rested her head on the table and muttered to herself. "Your dad works very hard, he's doing what a father should do." Bellerise said with a cheerful voice, but her face didn't seem convinced with her words, it looked rather ominously worried. "But he's still mean!" Letharia exclaimed in return. "What was that?" Ririon said, as he entered to room and sit down on his spot at the table. Letharia frowned.

After dinner, Ririon had retreated into his research lab again and everything was like usual. "Mummy?" Letharia pulled Bellerise's sleeve. Bellerise looked down at her daughter "Yes?" Letharia pursed her lips "Are you lonely?" She asked with honesty filled in her eyes. Bellerise sighed and looked down at Letharia. "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter how lonely I am. We're all still together as a family. He has his job and that's completely fine. I love him still as much." She said as she stroked her daughters head. Letharia pressed up a smile reluctantly. "If he makes you happy, than I am happy too!" Letharia said.

Ririon sat in silence, staring at his desk. His hands were running wildly through his messy hair. 'I need more...' He pondered 'More what?' He asked himself in his thoughts. He straightened his back as if he was shocked that he replied to himself without even trying to. He shook his head and clutched to his quill. His eyes dwelled over the paper, which was full of scribbles. He restrained his frustration once more. 'Calm down.' He thought to himself as he stood up. His fingers traced the books on the bookcase before picking one out. His attention immediately drew towards a book called "Immortality". The book was clearly to be involved with demonic magic. Ririon pulled it out to read a few pages of the book, but quickly placed it back as he shook his head. It wasn't what he was looking for. Or was it?


	3. Corrupted Remedy

**Chapter 3: Corrupted Remedy**

Days had passed and it was soon going to be Letharia's birthday. It was a Saturday and Ririon took a day off from his research to spend time with his family. Bellerise noticed Ririon was less aggressive, as if he was more at peace recently. She just assumed it meant the research was going well or was nearly over. She didn't really know what it was he was researching for, but she thought it was for a good cause. He promised to take his wife and daughter out for a picnic in Eversong woods.

With Bellerise holding Ririon's left hand, Letharia holding his right hand as she skips along with her parents, making their way to the woods. They had a basket which was filled with delicious sandwiches and a watermelon chopped into little sizes. Outside of Silvermoon City, there was a lovely lake nearby. They sat down on a big squared cloth Ririon had put down for them to sit on. Bellerise couldn't deny but notice the calm smile on Ririon's face when looking at his happy daughter. It gave her some relief. "Would you like the sandwich with cheese or the one with ham?" Ririon offered to Letharia. "Cheese!" She exclaimed with over-excitement, snatching the sandwich out of his hand and starting to nom it as if she hadn't eaten in years. Ririon shifted his eyes to Bellerise and handed over the other sandwich. Of course Ririon had a sandwich himself too, one with fish. The three sat together in harmony, eating their food and laughing together with the silly things Letharia had to say. Once their sandwiches had been all gobbled up, it was time for the watermelon. It had Letharia bouncing up and down in excitement. She loves watermelon. Every piece she got, she just gobbled it up without hesitation. She didn't mind the water dripping off, that wouldn't stop her from eating like a hungry little monster. After the watermelon, Letharia would run around the trees nearby. She enjoyed going to the woods, sadly she never got to see them that often.

The day passed swiftly, but full of fun. Everyone amused themselves. Letharia was so tired she had retreated to her little comfortable bed, whilst it was about nine o'clock in the evening. The two, Ririon and Bellerise were sitting on the couch downstairs. His fingers ran gently through her red curly hair. His eyes were locked on her facial features and lovely red lips. Bellerise hadn't had a moment like this in ages, she smiled gently. Ririon planted a soft little kiss on her red lips rather slowly. As he retracted his face, his eyes stared deep into her clamly glowing green eyes. He noticed she was slightly blushing, it made him grin. "Letharia's birthday is soon." Bellerise said softly, she didn't want to be too loud. "That's right, she's turning six." Ririon said, as his fingers embraced her chin. "W-Well, what are we going to get her as a present?" She asked. Ririon grinned even more as he noticed she started to stutter slightly. "I'll find something, don't worry, my dear." Ririon said as he moved closer to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her, which he rarely does. Bellerise looked at him with a surprised face, she wasn't used to this. He leaned in for another kiss on her soft red lips, adding more passion. Before she was able to ask what he was up to, she was swept up into his arms. A smirk was slid across his face as he carried her up to their bedroom. Ririon rarely has moods like this or rarely had time. He placed her on the bed and began fumbling with her shirt. "B-But, what about Letharia?" She asked quietly. Ririon shrugged as if he couldn't care enough. He unbuttoned her shirt, before exploring her chest with his lips.

The next morning, everything was as usual. Ririon was once more in his lab, experimenting with a herbal remedy he had concocted. There was an unavoidable stench of evil surrounding the creation, and Ririon himself. Bellerise was reading a book she had hired from the Silvermoon Librabry and Letharia was innocently playing with her stuffed animals. One was a little tiger called Mango. The other one was an ice bear called Fluffle, because it was a fluffy bear. She has loads of others, but these two are her favourite. Ririon stared at the vial with the corrupted herbal remedy as if his gaze would pierce through it. It was completely silent, yet all he could hear were the voices that echoed in his head 'Do it...' 'I know you want to...' His eyes shifted to a mirror, that was hanging on the wall. His bloodshot eyes weren't avoidable. If he could have his way, he'd have this face forever. The charming smile that he could put up. He would never want to lose it. 'You will do everything to keep this...' Another voice echoed through his head along with a few more unintelligible words. Ririon stirred a swirl of fel magic that he cast from his hand. He would balance it in his hand as he stared at it with a bright evil smirk, but swiftly he throw the bolt of fel magic to the wall, dismissing the idea once more. The last voice in his head started talking 'How disappointing.' He sent his fist to the desk and grunted in frustration. Of course, the fel magic that smashed into the wall was obviously heard, but Bellerise decided to ignore it, to avoid a wave of rage sent her way. The fel magic that was flaming from the wall didn't burn that long, since the houses in Silvermoon City weren't flammable. Ririon sighed, with the biggest frown stuck to his face. 'Don't frown.' A new voice echoed 'You know what you have to do.' It said. Eventually, after hearing enough whispers in his head, he stood up and stepped to the hall. Bellerise looked up at him rather shocked, as he put on his coat "Where are you going?" She asked. "Getting some air." Ririon snapped back before he slammed the door with a loud thud. Letharia looked at Bellerise in confusion "Why is daddy angry?" She questioned as she stood up and walked over to her mother. Bellerise shrugged lightly "I don't know." Letharia's gaze was stuck to the slightly opened door of her fathers lab, but was aware she wasn't allowed to go there. She has never seen what's inside the room.

Hours had past, it was a long while past Letharia's bed time and she was still up. It seemed that Bellerise fell asleep whilst reading the book on the couch. Letharia's curiosity had never left her father's lab and slowly shuffled over to the door, hoping her mother won't wake up. With her head first, she peeked into the room. Candles were lit, there was a vial on the desk which was surrounded with some kind of shadowy magic she had never seen before. Before she stepped in, she took a glance back to see if her mother was still asleep. After confirmation, she slowly shuffled in the room. Books were lying everywhere, it was a complete mess. She couldn't deny the intimating atmosphere and the overwhelming feeling of corruption in the room. She accidentally stepped on a book but quickly retracted her foot. She picked up the book and flipped through it. Of course she couldn't exactly read everything, especially the complicated words. But the illustrations in the book left her terrified. But there wasn't any time to look through any more books as Letharia heard the front door open. She nearly panicked but was able to find a spot to hide, in the corner next to a bookcase. "Oh, you're back again." Bellerise said tiredly as the sound of the door woke her up. "Where's Letharia?" Ririon asked as he hung his jacket. Bellerise looked around her as she noticed Letharia had disappeared. "I think she's gone to bed." Bellerise said as she couldn't find her anywhere. Ririon smiled lightly "Good girl." He said softly. "I'm going to bed" Bellerise drowsily said as she pulled herself up and made her way upstairs. Ririon's eyes followed behind her before going back to his lab. Letharia had heard the conversation but her heart started to beat faster than ever as she heard Ririon stepping into the room. She wasn't sure for how long she could stand quickly in the dark corner. Ririon sat down at his desk once more, mumbling to himself. "No, I won't..." He disturbingly whispered to himself. Letharia swallowed as she thought of an attempt to sneak out. "But I have to..." He whispered after himself. She placed her foot slowly between the books, looking at him. It terrified her, she had never saw her father hunched over with his hands squeezing his head in frustration, like that. A shiver of fear crawled down Letharia's spine as she took another step. Her father sighed and stood up. Letharia nearly screamed, but was able to hold it in and stand still like a statue. Ririon blew the candles and turned around. He nearly bumped into Letharia, who was looking up at her father with an apologetical face. "What are you doing here?!" He said as he took firm grip of her arm. "I'm sorry, daddy!" She cried. Ririon pulled Letharia with him outside his lab and closed to door quietly, dispite his anger. "What got into your mind?!" He asked as he frowned. "I'm sorry..." She said softly "I won't do it again." She said. Ririon sighed in frustration and pushed her towards the stairs. "Go to bed and stay there!" He snapped. "Y-Yes dad..." Letharia said as she was wiping her tears away and swiflty disappeared up the stairs. Ririon clenched his teeth as he grumbled and wondered what she found. He quickly snapped out of his wondering and was worried something happened to the remedy in the lab. After he had checked about three times to find that the herbal remedy was completely untouched and as he left it, he sighed in relief to make his way to bed, as well.

Letharia was in bed, staring at the decorated ceiling. Not one eye she was able to close. She was slightly trembling. Her dad was never so harsh to her before. The pictures of the book hadn't left her mind ever since she looked at it. 'No,' She thought as she shook her head 'Daddy would never do that.' She couldn't dismiss the vial on the desk, let alone the intimating aura it had. She turned and tossed in her bed. She couldn't get comfortable. She pressed Mango close against her, to comfort her. She knew she had to go to sleep, but she just couldn't. Eventually, after a few hours, her body surrendered as it couldn't stay awake any longer and gradually dozed off into sleep.


End file.
